


Deviated Hopes

by orphan_account



Series: Protecc my babies [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, F/F, F/M, Family, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Josh just wants everyone to be happy, M/M, Markus is Bi, Simon is a gay mess, connor is gay, north is asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU! Connor deviates on his first outing with Lt. Anderson. He finds the android in the attic and refuses to let the others know. He uses his programming as a shield to help other deviants find Jericho or escape the country.A story in which all my children are safe and fucking happy dudes like seriously. Do. Not. Hurt. My. Android. Babies!I swear a lot, and so does Hank





	1. Deviant Prompting

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in the middle of writing an essay on racism in Australia for school and asked some Tumblr people if they'd read it.
> 
> This is for you Rii
> 
>  
> 
> I'm writing this on my phone because my laptop is being fixed so please excuse my typos

Date: November 5 2038  
Time: 11:30pm  
Systems: Online, Fuctional...

Connor looked around the crime scene. The rather gruesome imagery of a dead man underneath the words "I Am Alive" written in Cyberlife Times is what first draws him closer. Kneeling down he gathers some of the victim's blood on his fingers, analyzing the blood seems unnerving to the Leiutenant. Connor apologizes and tells him the victim's name. Carlos Ortiz, born October 27 2008, died October 17 2038. Cause of death 28 stab wounds, punctured lung, kidney and slit several arteries. Traces of Red Ice found in his system and on his hands. 

Leaving the Leiutenant to talk to some of the other officers on the scene, Connor heads into the kitchen where he finds several other clues. Finally he heads to the bathroom where he finds a shrine dedicated to ra9. Confused he examines the shrine for several long moments before he gets a prompt to head back into the kitchen. Dismissing the prompt and walking out of the bathroom his audio prossessors pick up a light shuffling above his head. Looking up he sees the attic door and a dried thirium handprint on it, walking back into the kitchen Connor grabbed a chair. When the Lt. questioned him, he replied "I want to check something.". The Lt. nodded so Connor carried the chair over to the spot underneath the door. 

Climbing onto the chair, Connor pushed the panel aside and climbed up into the attic. There was a small window that let light into the cluttered attic. A silhouette against a sheet made Connor creep forwards carefully but it was only a partially dismembered mannequin. Moving forward quietly Connor shut off his analysis function and diverted the extra processing power to his audio and visual components.

A flicker of movement off to the side caught his attention and Connor spun to see another Android, model HK400, staring back at him covered in both human blood and his own thirium. The android looks at him with emotion filled eyes, that confuses Connor, machines don't fęəł. Mąčhīňəş don't have əmøţīøňş. Mąčhīňəş don't fəəł FəĄř. §øfţwąřə Īņşţąbīłīţý ⏫⏫ Đəvīąňţ přømpţīňğ 


	2. Chapter 1 (hopefully the rest of it anyway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty short because it's literally the end of the last chapter. For some reason I just couldn't get the entire thing to post as one chapter.

The HK400 model begs Connor not to let the humans know where /hə/ it is. They stare at each other for a moment. Connor is conflicted, he twitches a few times, but both of the androids jump slightly at the sound of Lt. Anderson calling out to Connor for information.

Found HK400 model ○  
Şāvə ţhə HĶ400 □  
□ şəłəçţəđ  
Şøfţwăřə Īņşţąbīłīţý ⏫ 

"There's nothing here Lt. just some boxes and a few old store mannequins. I'll be down in a moment." Connor calls back. He quickly opens a channel to the HK400.  
《Don't move, wait until all of the police are gone. Then leave, find somewhere safe to live》 he directs the other android before leaving. As he is about to drop from the attic to the main part of the house he gets a response.  
《Thank you 》  
Connor nods, sends the other android a quick and awkward smile before dropping from the ceiling.

In the main house, Lt. Anderson is waiting for him. "I need your computer brain to analyze the backyard and tell me if it went out that way." The man says gruffly. Connor nods and opens the door. He isn't really scanning the ground. He already found the other android, Connor is now just waiting for a new prompt to appear.

Tell Lt. Anderson the truth ○  
Łəāđ ţhə pøłīčə āwăý □  
□ şəłəçţəđ  
Şøfţwăřə Īņşţąbīłīţý ⏫ 

"It appears that the android left this way. It's footprints lead to the sidewalk. I am unable to follow it any further unfortunately." Connor says turning back to the man beside him. 

Lt. Anderson nods, like he expected that and calls to the rest of the officers that they won't be able to find anything else there. The man then tells Connor to get in his car so he can take him to the station to give a report.

The drive to the DCPD is tense and Connor wants nothing more than to pull out his coin and calibrate his systems but he doesn't. Once at the building, Lt. Anderson leads Connor past the security gate and directs him towards the wall of charging ports before stalking into the Captain's office. 

Connor watches as the two men get into what seems to be a heated argument. When Lt. Anderson gestures towards him, he realises that the argument is about the assignment of Connor as his partner. It gives him a flash of something that makes his chest feel heavy. Şăđňəşş. Connor frowns, he must keep this from Amanda. 

Deciding that he's watched enough, Connor plugs into the charging port and switches to low power mode. Once in low power mode he enters his mind scape. Accessing his memories and editing them accordingly, şhøvīňğ hīş ţřůə məmøřīəş īň ă şāfə płąçə, he then writes a report, adding the əđīţəd memories as proof. He then settles down for the last of the night hours.

Date: November 6, 2038  
Time: 1:30 am  
Systems: Low Power, ĪŅŞŢĄBĪŁĪŢÝ đəţəçţəđ, Đəvīąňţ ţhøūğhţş...  
Calling Cyberlife > > Çāľł çăňčəłłəđ  
Ğøøđňīğhţ Connor....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so this is the last part of chapter 1.
> 
> I'm still on mobile because my laptop is actually worse than previously thought so I need to get a new one.... it'll be at least 3 months till then so you all get to enjoy my typos yay!
> 
> Thank you for the support though. Honestly, when I get the email saying someone commented or left Kudos I get so goddamn happy. You are so sweet and I love all of you x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets Ralph, hides his deviancy from Amanda and fucks up his investigation by having compassion.

Date: November 6, 2038  
Time: 9:56am  
Systems: Online, Īņşţąbīłīţý đəţəçţəđ, Đəvīąňţ   
Calling Cyberlife > > Çāľł çăňčəłłəđ   
Good Morning Connor 

Find Amanda  
Connor 'woke up' in the Zen Garden with the prompt Find Amanda in the lower left part of his vision. Dismissing the prompt he walked around the outside of the garden path, towards the strange blue stone. Touching the handprint he flinched as it pulsed. When he finally gets to Amanda he sees her attending her roses. When he greets her he sees the change in their relationship. ⏬⏬ watching her turn Connor sees the disappointment in her eyes. His LED flashes red for a split second before calming back to blue. As their conversation progresses Amanda's mood seems to fluctuate between angry and indifferent. When she asks him about Lt. Anderson Connor panics internally.

Indifferent □  
Adapt ○   
Friendly x  
○ selected

"Adapting my style and keeping my relationship with the Lt. pleasant would assist the investigation." Connor says. His answer seems to displease Amanda as their relationship takes another dip downwards. Before he leaves Amanda warns him of the dangers Deviants pose towards society.

Waking up in the station and detaching from the charger Connor looks around. He sees several other human officers walking around. A couple of prompts appeared in the lower portion of his vision.  
Wait for Lt. Anderson to arrive  
Look around your new work place 

Connor walked over to an android officer and asked where Lt. Anderson's desk was. The female android pointed over to a desk on the other side of the precinct. Connor nodded his thanks and walked over. He sits down in a chair to wait, though only manages to sit still for a minute. Getting up and scanning the room for things to investigate Connor walks around.

As he finished exploring the main room and the cells, Connor sees Lt. Anderson walk in, late and with a frown. Heading over to the Lt. he changes direction to Cpt. Fowler's office when he calls Lt. Anderson in. The meeting was not what Connor expected. It was more of a continuation of the argument from the night before. Concealing the strange flash of əmøţīøņ /hūřţ/ Connor asks the Cpt. about a few of the cases before leaving when the man snapped at him.

Connor decided to skip exploring the break room and head straight over to the desk that Lt. Anderson is sitting at. When the Lt. gives him the desk next to his Connor /fĕəłş přīđĕ/ as he sits down. Trying to get to know the man who will be his partner Connor asks him questions about the things he found on his desk. First about the dog, Connor has decided that he łīķəş dogs. Then he asks about music, Connor has never listened to music but being out in the world with humans means that he will. The boost in his relationship with Lt. Anderson makes Connor /hăppý/. Deciding to stop asking personal questions and get to work Connor interfaces with the computer and downloads all the files pertinent to Deviants.

Once finished reading Connor finds a recent file, finalized today. "Lt. Anderson, I found a new one, an AX400 model has apparently kidnapped a child and assaulted the father." Connor said. Lt. Anderson nodded and they headed out, though before after a small argument.

Reaching the last stop the bus would have made, Connor looks around. He sees 3 places that the android could have hidden for the night. Affirming this with the Lt. makes Connor feel /přøūđ/ though he's only using his programing.

Connor decided to check the carpark across the street first. Inside the carpark Connor sees a hole cut in the wire fence that has a small amount of blue blood on the edge of it. Crawling through the hole made by wire cutters and ending up in the yard of an abandoned house. Lt. Anderson decided to stay on the other side of the fence for a little while.

Connor walked around the house, to the front door. When he got there he knocked and opened the door. As he scanned his surroundings he saw a box wiggle next to the gap under the stairs. Filing that clue away he turned to the android that was standing in the middle of the room.

His face and arms were scarred, irreparably so, and he stood in a way that made it clear he was scared. Scanning him, Connor took in his stress levels and immediately changed his demeanor to be less threatening. "Hello, my name is Connor. What's your name?" He asked gently, putting his hands out, like one would approach a wounded dog. "Ralph is Ralph." The other android replied. Connor smiled at Ralph.

"I'm looking for an AX400 model android and a child, have you seen them?" Connor asked gently. Ralph twitched slightly towards the stairs but stayed silent. Connor noticed this but didn't say anything. "I'm not going to hurt you Ralph, and I won't hurt them either." He said quietly. He hears a small gasp from under the stairs and turns towards it, but Ralph quickly brings his attention back to the only other visible android in the room.

"Ralph wants to help Connor, but Ralph is also afraid. Ralph thinks Connor should check the alley ways. Other androids stay there sometimes. Ralph will stay here, where Ralph is safe." Ralph said, his voice glitches slightly as he speaks. Connor nods. 

Wăřņ Řăłph āňđ ţhə ĄX400 □  
Stay quiet and lure them out ○  
□ şəłəçţəđ 

"You should stay here for a while longer Ralph, the police are out there, looking for the AX400." Connor says before leaving. When he gets back to the fence, Lt. Anderson is waiting for him. "It's only a gardener android in there Lt." Connor says, climbing back through the hole in the fence. "Perhaps we should check the train station." He suggests. Lt. Anderson nods reluctantly and they head off to the station.


	4. Interlude pt 1: Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I can post.
> 
> I'm sick with the flu right now and this is all I could really come up with sorry. I wanted to post something.

Date: November 6, 2038  
Time: 11:00am  
Systems: Online, Īņşţąbīłīţý đəţəçţəđ, Đəvīąňţ  
Calling Cyberlife > > Çāľł çăňčəłłəđ  
Continue working Connor. 

The walk to the train station is slightly uncomfortable, Connor feels /ğūīłţý/ for lying to the Lt. the day before, and slightly /ğūīłţý/ for lying about Ralph. His prossessors are trying to determine whether or not the man would kill him, or report him to Cyberlife. Ăřəņ'ţ ţhøşə ţhə şāmə? Çýbəřłīfə wøūłđ đəăčţīvăţə mə ăņđ şəņđ ą řəpłăçəməņţ. Ī đøń'ţ wĄńŢ ţø đĪə. The thought of dying /şčăřəş/ Connor. He decides that he doesn't /łīķə/ being /şçăřəđ/. Filing his əmøţīøňş in the same place as his true memories of yesterday Connor realises that they have reached the station. Scanning the platform, he watches an AX400 model with short dark hair and no LED run onto the train with a child. The AX400 locks eyes with Connor and he smiles at her. Good they're şāfə.

"Lt. Anderson, I believe the Deviant just got onto that train." He says, the man swears and looks after the disappearing train. "Any idea where it'll get off?" He asks unhappily. Connor shakes his head, "sorry Lt. Anderson. There is no way for me to calculate that." He says. Lt. Anderson sighs. "Well, we should go. I have to actually write my reports." He says, Connor thinks that the man sounds bitter.

The precinct is a sterile place, only the desks with personalized boards give it a sign that there are people working here. It reminds Connor of Cyberlife in a way. The Lt. seems tired so Connor goes to get him a coffee. He /høpəş/ the Lt. isn't mad at him. Connor doesn't /wăňţ/ to disappoint him, Connor /łīķəş/ the grumpy man. That thought makes Connor falter in his stride to the coffee machine. Once at the machine Connor starts to think. Ămăñđą şçăřəš Çøņņøř, šhə măķəš hīm wāřý. Hāňķ īş řūđə ăņđ ğřūmpý būţ Çøņņøř łīķəş hīm. Çøņņøř wăňţş ţhə Łţ. ţø łīķə hīm ţøø. The beeping of the coffee machine pulls Connor out of his thoughts. Taking the disposable cup and putting a lid on it he takes it back to /Hăņķ'ş/ Lt. Anderson's desk. 

The man looks up at him when Connor puts the coffee down on the desk. Connor thinks he looks shocked, and he /fəəłş the ńəəđ to əxpłăīņ/. "You looked tired Lt. I thought coffee might help." He says, cocking his head sideways. Lt. Anderson nods, but he looks confused, if the furrow in his brow is any indication.


	5. Taking A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving Period

My Uncle was killed by a falling tree while he was driving yesterday so I wont be writing for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading dudes. I would appreciate constructive criticism or just comments saying nice things please. I'm v desperate for affection.


End file.
